


black and white

by peachsneakers



Series: flufftober [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colorblindness, Fluff, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Patton is mentioned, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: The world becomes colorful when you meet your soulmate.Janus thinks the world is full of it, until he bumps into a certain someone one day.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: flufftober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969483
Comments: 13
Kudos: 147





	black and white

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Monochromatic
> 
> october might be over but i'm not done with this series so
> 
> i'll finish it sooner or later, hopefully sooner lmao

They say your world will bloom with color when you meet your soulmate.

They say you'll discover the beauty of a lush green forest, of the pale blue sky, white clouds scudding across a field of azure. You'll learn to cherish the soft pinks and purples of a flower, the rich hearty brown of the ground. Autumn, they say, is an explosion of colors, of reds and oranges and yellows, falling to the dirt in drifts of multicolored leaves.

Janus thinks they are full of shit.

They also say that everyone has a soulmate out there. Everyone will find their soulmate eventually, and their lives will be whole. Complete. Pieces of a puzzle, neatly slotting together.

Janus thinks they're full of shit on that point, too. Who cares if he has a soulmate? (Which he doubts, anyway.) He's never seen so much as a wisp of anything other than shades of black and white. He's _used_ to it. Never mind the notion that he's incomplete. He's a full human being, thank you very much. No soulmate required.

His friend, Patton, on the other hand, is a hopeless romantic. Patton is sure the one for him is out there, that he only has to put himself forward to find him. Janus thinks it's all hogwash. _If_ soulmates are even a thing, who's to say he'll ever meet his? There were how many people on the planet? For all he knows, his soulmate lives on another _continent_. 

Then he brushes against a man in a tie on his way to Starbucks and his world explodes in colors.

It is a riotous assault on his senses and he reels back, scarcely able to have the presence of mind to snag the stranger's wrist and prevent him from leaving. Not that the quick peek Janus managed to glean shows any intent of leaving the scene. The stranger looks as shocked as Janus feels. 

"You- um-" Janus stammers, his cheeks heating up. 

"Soulmates?" The stranger whispers. He sounds dazed. His eyes are vibrant...blue? Green? Janus isn't sure, but they're mesmerizing. "But that- it can't be-" 

"Apparently it is," Janus says dryly. "Are you- are you busy? Can we-" He motions vaguely in the direction of Starbucks.

"I'm not particularly busy, no," the man says. "I- er- my name is Logan." 

"Janus," Janus replies, acutely aware that he is holding a strange man's wrist. He hastily drops it, only for Logan to proffer his hand. Shaking it, Janus blushes furiously. Logan doesn't seem to notice.

"It is wonderful to meet you, Janus," Logan says. He smiles, and it is brilliant. "You look incredible, by the way. Although I'm not sure that your clothes match." Janus looks down and flushes.

"They do in shades of grey, I assure you," he says dryly, wrapping his tattered dignity around him like a cape. "Shall we?"

"Yes," Logan says, with a decisive nod. He takes Janus's hand in his, and his fingers are warm. "We shall."

_Patton is going to have a field day with this,_ Janus realizes, as Logan drags him along. He can't bring himself to mind.


End file.
